Ritsuka
|officialjapname = リツカ |officialromajiname = Ritsuka |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 31|birthmonth = 03|birthyear = |birthref = Her Facebook profile |status = Active |years = 2008-present |NNDuserpage = 2752964 |mylist1 = 5062970 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co27782 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = pikachuritsuka |partner = Mitani Nana}} Ritsuka (リツカ) is an who has a soft, gentle, and very clear voice with a good upper register, who is noted to be good in singing Pop songs like "Yowamushi Montblanc" and ballads such as "celluloid" as well as cutesy songs like "Sweet Float Apart" . She started uploading in early 2008, and has mostly covered VOCALOID songs, along with some Anime songs and Sound Horizon songs, also being part of the Sound Horizon cover band, Acostoria. Her first breakout and to date most viewed cover is of "Roshin Yuukai" , with almost 2.9 million views as of August 2013. Ritsuka often does collaborations with Mitani Nana, as the two are known to be close friends and have even released a CD together. Ritsuka has also featured in many of the Touhou arrange circle, EastNewSound's albums. Additionally, she is part of a music unit called Quee with and Aki. Ritsuka is also a songwriter. A list of her songs is to be found on her blog, and her songs are noted to be soothing and light, and occasionally upbeat. She sang ~ Halloween Wedding ~, the opening for 24-Ji no Kane to Cinderella ~ Halloween Wedding ~, a game developed by QuinRose. She also provided the vocals for the image song "Clear Note" for Rodoku Shoujo, a Japanese audiobook reading application. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on March 08, 2009) # (Released on August 15, 2009) # (Released on October 07, 2009) # Touhou Catherine (Released on December 30, 2009) # (Released on December 30, 2009) # (Released on December 30, 2009) # (Released on March 14, 2010) # (Released on March 14, 2010) # (Released on March 17, 2010) # SAM Project vol. 1 (Released on May 04, 2010) # Change＼（＾o＾）／ (Released on May 09, 2010) # (Released on June 20, 2010) # Koko Dake no Hanashi (Released on October 24, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on June 01, 2011) # (Released on July 27, 2011) # (Released on September 07, 2011) # The Waltz of Anomalies (Released on September 28, 2011) # RitsuNana CD-Magical Night- with Mitani Nana (Released on October 30, 2011) # MemorieS ~ The Last Leaf ~ (Released on November 23, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # Petitrythm Go! (Released on October 28, 2013) # Last Fairy (Released on August 17, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (xxxHOLiC ED) (2008.02.14) # "Futari Nomo Jipittan" (2008.03.17) # "My Sweet Pain" (Hizumi no Kuni no Alice song) (2008.05.04) # "Taishou a" (Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni song) (Deleted) (2008.06.09) # "Tori no Uta" (Air OP) (2008.07.18) # "Uta ni Katachi wa nai Keredo" (2008.07.25) # "Colorful" (2008.08.01) # "Chocolate Train" (2008.08.10) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -Band Edition- (2008.09.01) # "Cantarella" (2008.09.13) # "Peyoung Dabah" (2008.10.05) # "Ryuusei Hunter" (2008.10.14) # "Kamikyoku wo Nico Nico Douga" (2008.10.28) # "Kokoro" (2008.11.09) # "Kokoro・Kiseki" (2008.12.23) # "Roshin Yuukai" (2008.12.29) # "Hitohirano" (2008.12.30) # "Hitobashira Alice" feat. Ritsuka, AwawaP and Namakonyuruko (2008.12.31) # "Adolescence" feat. Ritsuka and Namakonyuruko (2009.01.08) # "trick and treat" (2009.01.08) # "Chocolate Train" -retake- (2009.01.16) # "RGB" (2009.01.21) # "Byakko no Musume" (2009.02.06) # "Toeto" (2009.02.21) # "tripster" (2009.03.03) # "bpm" (2009.03.07) # "Toeto" -retake- (2009.03.13) # "Sakura no Ame" (2009.03.16) # "STEP TO YOU" feat. Ritsuka and Mitani Nana (2009.03.26) # "Gomenna Sorry" (2009.04.13) # "Gemini" -Miku Arrange ver.- (2009.04.24) # "SPICE!" (2009.05.19) # "Gemini" (2009.05.22) # "magnet" feat. Ritsuka and Mitani Nana (2009.05.26) # "World is Mine" (2009.06.03) # "Tetsudou!" (K-ON! parody) (2009.06.15) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2009.06.20) # "Akahitoha" (A Single Red Leaf) (2009.07.10) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2009.07.25) # "Bokaran Sagi" (2009.07.30) # "Panda no Kodomo" (Panda's Child) (2009.08.18) # "Alice" (2009.08.31) # "K-ON! Medley" -Band Edition- feat. Ritsuka, Mitani Nana, Prico and Nomiya Ayumi (2009.09.18) # "ACUTE" feat. Ritsuka, that and Mitani Nana (2009.09.21) # "Mermaid" (2009.10.01) # "Yggdrasill" (2009.10.01) # "you" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni insert song) (2009.10.07) # "Miezaru Ude" feat. Ritsuka, Izumin and Bieru (2009.10.18) # "Saru Demo Wakaru/Houkou Onchi" -Medley- (2009.10.28) # "K-ON Medley" -Band Edition remix- feat. Ritsuka, Mitani Nana, Prico and Nomiya Ayumi (2009.10.29) # "Watashi no Kare wa Sengoku Bushou" (2009.10.31) # "Kuuchuu Teien" (2009.11.02) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "＊Hello, Planet." (2009.12.14) # "Bokura no 16bit Sensou" (2009.12.25) # "Enma-sama Kowai" (Touhou) (2009.12.27) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2009.12.5) # "celluloid" (2010.01.28) # "Sora to Bazu" (2010.03.07) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (2010.03.20) # "RC Benzene" (2010.04.17) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2010.04.25) # "Guri Guri Megane to Gekkouchou" (2010.05.09) # "stray girl in her lenses" (2010.06.01) # "Nau!" (Original with samfree) (2010.06.11) # (2010.06.11) # "Karaoke Medley" (2010.06.15) (Community only) # "Kessen Toujitsu" (2010.07.07) # "GO! GO! Senkyo" (2010.07.10) # "Scissorhands" (2010.08.14) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (2010.08.24) # "Bokura no Uta (VOCALOID Medley)" (2010.09.10) # "Hello/How Are You" (2010.10.10) # "Dearest" (Original with ) (2010.10.26) # "Ren'ai Tokkyu" (2010.12.19) # "blue bird" (Original with PENGUINS PROJECT) (2010.12.28) # "honey & clover club" (2011.01.03) # "Bara wa Utsukushiku Chiru" (2011.01.04) # "Time Machine" (2011.02.12) # "QURU QURU LOVE" (Original with PENGUINS PROJECT) (2011.02.19) # "Clear Note/Aoi Shoumei" (Original with bermei.inazawa) feat. Ritsuka and *spiLa* (2011.03.02) # "star in the dark" (Original) (2011.03.15) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" (2011.03.22) # "Mami-san no Theme" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica insert song) (2011.04.25) # "Heart wa Mangekyou" (2011.05.02) # "star in the dark" (Original) -Acoustic arrange- (2011.05.03) # "Shoushuuriki" (2011.05.04) # "Matryoshka" (2011.05.26) # "Melancholic" (2011.06.14) # "Panda Hero" (2011.06.25) # "VOCALOID Acoustic Guitar Medley" (2011.07.15) # "Miracle Paint" (2011.09.03) # "I Wanna Hold My Monday ~ Kanashimi no Monday ~" (2011.10.30) # "Sweet Float Apart" (2011.11.10) # "Luminous Point" (2011.11.11) # "Ohayou" (HUNTERxHUNTER OP) (2011.11.19) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2011.11.26) # "PONPONPON" -Arrange ver.- (2012.01.01) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Ritsuka and clear (2012.01.03) # "Keikaku Toshi" (2012.01.19) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat.　Ritsuka and Mitani Nana (2012.01.21) # "Sakura Song" (2012.03.03) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.03.15) # "Connect" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica OP) -Acoustic guitar arrange- (2012.04.24) # "Astrotrooper" (2012.04.29) # "Bad Apple!!" (2012.05.27) # "CM Song" -Arrange ver.- (2012.06.05) # "Suzushiku naru Douyou Medley" (2012.07.15) # "Nekomimi Switch" (2012.07.16) # "Souzou Forest" (2012.08.31) # "Lost and Found" -Piano ver.- (2012.09.05) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat Kakichoco, Reji, clear, ΦKushiΦ, Vivienne, Ritsuka and Ten (2012.10.16) # "Motto☆Hade ni ne" (Kannagi OP) (2012.11.28) # "Elderly no Okurimono" (Gift to the Elderly) (Original) (2012.12.21) # "Animesong Medley" (2013.01.14) # "On The Road" (2013.02.10) # "Kapp'n no Uta" (Animal Crossing song) (2013.03.20) (Community only) # "Rainy Rainy" (2013.06.24) (Community only) # "Lovable" (Original) (2013.07.15) (Private) # "Hello, Ore Kamisama." feat. Ritsuka and Kuroda Atsu (2013.09.11) # "SWEET BAD TEDDY" (2013.09.27) (YT only) # "Junjou Skirt" (Pure-Hearted Skirt) (2013.10.03) # "Yateki" (2013.11.08) (YT only) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.11.23) # "Christmas Bell" (Original) (2013.12.07) (YT only) # "FNASSYI theme song" -Arrange ver.- (2013.12.14) # "DONBURAKO" (2014.01.11) # "Longing of the Wind - Chrono Trigger" (2014.03.14) (YT only) # "Little" (2014.04.17) (YT only) # "Let It Go" -Osamuraisan acoustic arrange ver.- (2014.04.28) (YT only) # "Children Record" (2014.05.25) # "gravity" (Wolf's Rain ED) (2014.06.30) # "Kimi to Boku no Love Call" (Original) (2014.07.11) # "Watashi to Onaji Iro" (Original) (2014.08.08) # "Mothra no Uta" (2014.08.22) # "Watashi wa Uchuu ni Koi wo Suru" (2014.09.19) # "Think of Me" (Phantom of the Opera OST) (2014.10.10) # "Kanade" (Isshuukan Friends ED) (2014.11.04) # "The Reluctant Heroes" -piano ver.- (Shingeki no Kyojin OST) (2015.01.03) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" (Kekkai Sensen ED; UNISON SQUARE GARDEN song) (2015.10.31) }} Commercially Featured Works |September 01, 2011 |Image song for the audio book reading application Rodoku Shoujo |"~ Halloween Wedding ~"|September 20, 2012 |Opening for the game 24-Ji no Kane to Cinderella ~ Halloween Wedding ~ }} Discography |track1title = Ritsu☆Nana★Magical Fever Night |track1info = (Ritsuka, Mitani Nana) |track1lyricist = Mitani Nana |track1composer = samfree |track2title = 7 |track2info = (seven) (Ritsuka, Mitani Nana |track2lyricist = Ritsuka |track2arranger = Mitani Nana |track3title = Ritsu☆Nana★Magical Night |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = Mitani Nana |track3composer = samfree |track4title = 7 |track4info = (seven) |track4lyricist = Ritsuka |track4arranger = Mitani Nana}} |track1title = Kimi ga Bouken wo Shinakunatta Koro |track1lyricist = Ritsuka |track1composer = Ritsuka |track1arranger = |track2title = Hashibami no Ki |track2lyricist = Ritsuka |track2composer = Ritsuka |track2arranger = |track3title = Aoi Tori |track3lyricist = Ritsuka |track3composer = Ritsuka |track3arranger = |track4title = On The Road |track4lyricist = Ritsuka |track4composer = Ritsuka |track4arranger = |track5title = Utsukushi |track5lyricist = Ritsuka |track5composer = Ritsuka |track5arranger = |track6title = Waga Kokoro no Carousel |track6lyricist = Ritsuka |track6composer = Ritsuka |track6arranger = |track7title = Elder he no Okurimono |track7lyricist = Ritsuka |track7composer = Ritsuka |track7arranger = |track8title = Planet Journey |track8lyricist = Ritsuka |track8composer = Ritsuka |track8arranger = |track9title = Senya Suisei |track9lyricist = Ritsuka |track9composer = Ritsuka |track9arranger = |track10title = Boku no Chiisana Oujisama he |track10lyricist = Ritsuka |track10composer = Ritsuka |track10arranger = }} |track1title = Be My Valentine |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = }} |track1title = RAINY RAINY |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = }} |track1title = Getsuyoubi wo Dakishimetai |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track15arranger = }} |track1title = Nau! |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = }} |track1title = Aisubeki |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = }} |track1title = LOST・HEART・CITY |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = }} |track1title = SWEET・BAD・TEDDY |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track15arranger = }} |track1title = Yateki |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track15arranger = }} |track1title = Christmas Bell |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track15arranger = }} |track1title = Little |track1info = -Album ver.- |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Hashire, Usagi |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Summer Snow |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = }} Gallery Trivia * She is currently studying English. * She is blood type A.Her blog profile External Links * Blog * Twitter * mixi * Facebook * Quee Quee website